Question: Solve for $z$, $ \dfrac{-3}{z - 4} = \dfrac{1}{9} $
Multiply both sides of the equation by $z - 4$ $ -3 = \dfrac{z - 4}{9} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $9$ $ -27 = z - 4 $ $-27 = z - 4$ $-23 = z$ $z = -23$ $z = -\dfrac{23}{1}$